


Danger

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Demon!Dean visits Donna at her house, but she’s not afraid of him.





	Danger

Even if Sam hadn’t called to warn her, Donna knew the instant Dean came into her house that he wasn’t quite right.  Sam said that the Mark of Cain had turned him into a demon when he died, which she didn’t quite understand or believe until the second she laid eyes on him.

“Hey, Donna,” Dean purred as he pushed past her, walking into her living room.  “Long time, no see.”

Donna shut her door behind him, taking a deep breath before turning to follow him.  “Yeah, Dean,” she replied, observing the way his jeans fit his bowed legs just right as he walked away from her.  “What brings you to visit little ol’ me?”

Dean headed into Donna’s kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a beer as if he had done it a million times.  He popped the cap with his hand –  _That’s not supposed to be a twist-off_ , Donna thought to herself – before he took a long swig and looked over at her.

For whatever reason, Donna wasn’t particularly scared of this demon version of Dean.  From what Sam had told her, it was still Dean somewhere deep inside, not a completely different demon taking control of his body.  Even though he was unpredictable and potentially dangerous, Donna still couldn’t get her body to be on guard.

Maybe she liked the danger.

“I was just passing by, thought I’d stop and say hello, maybe stay the night?” Dean requested, the question not really searching for an answer.

Donna could tell that Dean was planning on staying whether she said yes or not.

“Alright, then,” she responded, not wanting to anger him.  A feral grin hit Dean’s face, not one that she’d seen on his features before. He finished the rest of his beer quickly, throwing the bottle in the sink before walking over to her.

Donna pressed her back against the counter behind her, gripping it for support.  Dean didn’t stop coming toward her until his front was pressed against hers, hips trapping her against the counter.

“Donna, sweetheart, have I ever told you how deliciously gorgeous you are?” he asked, leaning his head down to nuzzle against her neck.

Donna’s eyes widened, not expecting this turn of events.  “I, uh – n-no,” she stammered out, her heart beginning to beat a little harder and a tingling beginning between her legs.

If being a demon was what it would take for Dean to man up and get in Donna’s pants, maybe she’d be okay with the whole situation…

Dean chuckled at Donna’s nervous voice, licking a stripe of skin on her neck.  He blew on the wet skin, making Donna shiver.  “Well, you are  _quite_  the woman, Donna Hanscum,” he mumbled against her neck, and Donna gripped the counter harder.

Dean’s hands moved to grab her hips, pulling her even closer to him than before.  He rubbed against her front, letting her feel his hard-on through their clothes.  “What do you say we move to your bedroom, eh, sweetheart?”

Donna gulped, going over the options in her head quickly.  She could say no, possibly making Dean mad and lash out in an angry demon sort-of way….or she could say yes and have what could be the best sex of her life.  She’d always wondered what Dean was hiding beneath those clothes, and if his inhibitions are a little more lax as a demon…

“I say lead the way,” Donna replied, coming to a decision quickly.

Dean was very pleased with her answer, grabbing her hand and dragging her to her bedroom.  He closed the door behind them, beginning to unbutton his shirt.  “Strip,” he demanded, eyes locked on Donna’s body as he toed off his boots.

She did as he commanded, her hands moving to slip her shirt over her head before she unbuttoned her pants. Dean watched her closely, licking his lips as she revealed more of her skin to him.  

He was naked before she was, his hard cock standing at attention.  He watched her finish undressing, his arms crossed in front of his bare chest.  Donna’s breaths had become more labored, completely turned on by the specimen of a man standing in front of her.

Finally, she slid her panties down her legs and reached behind her to unhook her bra, letting her lingerie fall to the floor.  Dean licked his lips as he looked her up and down, a low growl forming in his throat.

When they met eyes once more, Donna saw his eyes flash black.

It scared her a bit, but it also shot a jolt of pleasure between her legs.  Dean obviously noticed that she saw his demonic giveaway, and looked at her curiously.

“You not scared of me, Donna?” he asked, stepping toward her.  Donna did her best to hold her ground, not wanting to give Dean all of the power.

“No, I know that even if you’re not all you, my Dean is in there somewhere,” she replied, fingers fiddling as he stepped closer.

Dean chuckled, admiring her courage.  “If that’s what keeps you going, sweetheart.”

Finally Dean was standing just in front of her, and his hands came up to touch her body.  They squeezed at her breasts first, fingers pinching the nipples there before tracing down her stomach to her core.  He slid one finger between her folds, finding her wetness.

“Mmm, you like the fact that I’m here, Don?” Dean asked, rubbing his thumb over her clit.  “So wet already, bet you’ve wanted me forever…”

Donna didn’t respond, not wanting the demon in Dean to know that she had, in fact, wanted him for a while. He took her silence as the affirmative whether she wanted him to or not.

“Gonna fuck you, Donna,” he whispered against her skin as he leaned toward her.  His lips met the shell of her ear.  “Gonna fuck you good, make a demon baby inside you.”

Donna shivered, the idea of Dean coming inside of her a shocking turn-on.  Dean felt Donna’s physical response to his words, crooking his finger inside of her a bit farther as he caught her lips in a brutal kiss.

He pushed her down onto the bed so that she was sitting on the edge, Dean standing right in front of her. He took his fingers out of her pussy, releasing her lips from his.

Dean stood before her, looking down at Donna’s face.  “Suck,” he ordered, eyes moving from Donna’s mouth to his cock.  She gulped in nervousness at his command, but her mouth watered at the thought of tasting his soft flesh.

Giving in to her submissive side, Donna opened her mouth wide, tongue flattening out in invitation. Dean groaned at the sight, taking his cock in hand to hit the head against Donna’s tongue a few times, splashing drops of precome onto her tongue.

Once he’d teased himself enough, he slipped inside of her mouth, grabbing her hair with his hands and beginning to thrust.  Donna kept her eyes on Dean’s face, seeing the blackness of his eyes focused on her. She relaxed her jaw so that he could fuck in and out of her mouth easily, tongue pressing against the underside of his shaft with each stroke.

Grunts escaped Dean’s throat, obviously enjoying using Donna’s mouth as he wanted.  He let himself have a few minutes of pleasure before he pulled away from her, watching the drip of saliva stretch between his cockhead and Donna’s tongue before it broke.

Forcibly, Dean pulled Donna up and turned her around so that she was leaning her upper body on the bed, ass facing Dean now.  “Fuck, Donna, you’re so hot,” Dean grunted, hands pulling at her cheeks to give him a nice view of her glistening core.  “So wet for me, aren’t you baby?” he asked as he slipped two fingers between her folds, pumping them in and out a couple times.

Donna whined in response, pressing back into his fingers automatically.  “You want me, don’t you babe?” Dean asked, voice husky.  “Want me to fuck you.  Want me to fill you up.”

Donna moaned at the thought of Dean coming inside of her, completely needy for the feeling.  “Oh, you like that?” Dean asked, pumping his fingers harder.  “Want me to fill you with my come?  Want to feel it inside of you?”

Donna moaned again, louder this time.  Dean leaned his body over hers so that his chest was pressed against her back and he could whisper in her ear.  “Want me to fill you up and breed you?  Want to make a demon baby with me tonight, Donna?”

“Fuck,” Donna whispered, dropping her head down onto the mattress and hips pressing backward into Dean’s hand. His erection dug into her asscheek as she moved, which made her wiggle against it.

“Yeah, baby, you like that?” Dean said, removing his fingers and using her juices to slick up his cock. “You want me to fill you up with my come, pump it deep so that it can’t escape?”  Dean slid into her pussy, wet and stretching to accommodate his size easily. “We’d make such a pretty baby, wouldn’t we?  Your blonde hair and my-“ Dean thrusted hard, “- _black_  eyes.”

Donna groaned, walls clenching at Dean’s words.  He was so deep inside of her, and it had been so long since she’d last been fucked…but Dean’s words were what was getting her going.  The idea of Donna being round with Dean’s child…that thought was doing it for her.

“Yes, Dean,” she whispered. “Fuck me deep, please…come deep inside of me…”

Dean didn’t have to be told twice.  He stood behind her, hands on her hips for a nice grip for leverage to snap in and out of her with abandon.  Words tumbled from his lips, Donna’s name, curses, praises, and comments on how he was going to fill her up, make a baby in her.

It wasn’t long before Donna was coming, the slap of Dean’s balls against her clit driving her over the edge.  She squeezed around him, groaning his name through her orgasm as he continued to pound into her.

“Fuck, Donna, feel so good coming around me.  Your pussy milking my cock, so hot.”  Dean panted, biting his bottom lip as he chased after her to his orgasm.  “Gonna fill you up, Donna, come so much inside of you, so deep that it won’t drip out…”

“Please, Dean,” Donna moaned, exhausted from her orgasm but wanting to feel him come inside of her.  “Come in me, Dean.”

Donna’s words were what did it for Dean – maybe her begging was reaching deep inside of him, past the demon part and to the Dean that cared about Donna before he turned.  Dean came, squirting hot come into Donna’s core, pumping it deeper inside of her as his cock emptied.  

“Donna…” he grunted as his hips slowed, the black fading from his eyes as he stilled.  The tight grip on her hips that he’d had loosened, fingers leaving red marks where he had held her.  Dean leaned over her body, softening member still deep inside of her as he kissed her back, near the top of her spine.

Slowly he pulled out of her, quickly moving her to the bed to lay on her side.  He curled in behind her, fingers dipping into her pussy to keep his come inside of her.  Donna sighed, still sensitive from the brutal fucking but also loving Dean’s sudden gentleness.

“Sleep now, Don,” Dean whispered in her ear.  “Cause when you wake up, there will be more where that came from.”

Donna fell asleep with Dean’s fingers still inside of her, his soft breathing against her neck.


End file.
